


Friday, July 13th

by vivaglam



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaglam/pseuds/vivaglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning encounter between Lizzie and Darcy in the breakfast room at Netherfield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday, July 13th

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote [this thing](http://vivaglamr3d.tumblr.com/post/108218192621/lizzie-and-darcy-at-netherfield-i-want-to-talk) on Tumblr/FB about the July 13th entry from The Secret Diary, and then was asked to flesh it out a bit more. So here we are :) 
> 
> Much love to the PD Brazil contingent!!!

Lizzie’s eyes flutter open, and she stretches out lazily on the queen-sized bed like a contented cat. Even though she misses her room, there is still a plus side to sleeping on 3,000-thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets.

It’s about 7:30 in the morning, and Lizzie decides to grab some food before the rest of the house wakes up. Lizzie tames her raging bedhead the best she can, but decides not to worry about getting fully dressed, since she’s not likely to see anyone, and besides, it’s summer - it’s too hot to throw on a robe over her pajama shorts and camisole. There’s nothing she loves more than a quiet morning - she’s a lot like her father in that way. At home she would often be the first one down, sitting in a sunny spot in the kitchen as she drinks her coffee and reads the news on her phone. It’s how she likes to start her day, and especially since Bing is so dead-set on planning a lot of activities to keep everyone entertained, she likes to take her solitary moments when she can get them.

Bobbing her head to the music coming from her earbuds, she heads down to the breakfast room - because of course, there is a whole, separate room dedicated to breakfast! - and sees an elaborate breakfast buffet already laid out. She bypasses the six different types of eggs and all the bacon and fruit and pastries and opts for a mocha latte, and instead of sitting at the dining table, she settles onto the seat of a bay window, leaning against the throw pillows and propping her feet up against the opposite side to give her legs some morning sun.

 

Darcy hits the “stop” button on Bing’s state-of-the-art treadmill and takes a swig of water from his bottle. His lean, muscled body is soaked in sweat, and it makes his tshirt cling to his torso.

He’s been trying to outrun his feelings. For the past few days, Lizzie Bennet has been living under the same roof as him, and having her in such close proximity as been making him… antsy. It’s like his skin feels unsettled whenever he’s around her, like there’s a constant thrum, and it both worries him and intrigues him. He finds it rather inconvenient that the woman who is already so often the object of his thoughts is now suddenly omnipresent - if she’s not sitting there in the library or the media room or the dining room, then there is still the smell of her hair, lingering in the air to denote that he had just missed her. He also finds it rather inconvenient that he’s not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed when he just misses her.

Yes, he definitely has feelings, and he’s not sure what to make of them. But for now, there’s always the gym.

It’s about 7:30 in the morning, and after an hour of sweating it out, he’s ready for breakfast. He wouldn’t normally show up for breakfast in such a state of dress, but it’s early, and no one else is likely to be awake.

He’s dabbing some lingering perspiration off his forehead using the hem of his tshirt when he rounds the corner to the breakfast room and sees Lizzie already there, helping herself to some coffee. He pulls his shirt back down in horror, but then realizes that she didn’t notice him approaching - she appears to be listening to music. She even dances a little bit, and as Darcy watches her hips gently swaying, he starts feeling those… _feelings_ … again. He stares, entranced as she settles down on the bay window and props her feet up, sunning herself as she sips her latte and reads something on her phone.

Maybe if he goes in there quietly, she won’t notice. Darcy shakes his head at his own ridiculousness and walks into the breakfast room.

 

Lizzie has gotten maybe seventeen seconds of alone time when Darcy comes in.

For once, he’s dressed like a normal person. Judging by his sweaty tshirt and running shorts, Lizzie guesses that he has just come from the house gym (because of course there’s a house gym).

He seems to know that she’s there, but he doesn’t say anything, so Lizzie decides to be the bigger person here.

“Good morning,” she says, pausing her music.

“Good morning,” Darcy replies, pausing awkwardly at the buffet table and turning to look at her. It was a bad decision, to look at her. Her hair looks a little tousled this morning, and the sunlight is hitting it _just so_ , making it gleam a little bit golden. She is radiant, bathed in the morning light. “Did you sleep well?” he says, blinking a little.

“Very much so,” she replies. “And yourself?”

“Yes,” is all he manages to say. She shifts a bit in her seat and lifts her cup to her lips, and as she does so, the thin strap of her tank top starts to slide off her shoulder. Darcy is suddenly aware that Lizzie Bennet is sitting there before him _braless_ , with only a thin layer of fabric separating him from... everything underneath that fabric. He has a sudden vision of himself striding across the room and sweeping her into his arms, tasting the mocha on her breath with his tongue before sliding both straps off her shoulders and tasting her skin...

The mental image creates a sudden rush of blood, and it forces him to turn away from her to hide the rather sizeable evidence of his feelings as he grabs himself a coffee, black, and bolts from the room.

Lizzie watches him go, rolling her eyes a bit, and then goes back to her reading.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Netherfield feelings, please feel free to check out my previous story, [Let's Make Things Physical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/744593/chapters/1387405), where Lizzie is the one exercising, and Darcy is... still the one having feelings. :)


End file.
